


Long summer days

by Moonlight_Blue_Rose



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Blue_Rose/pseuds/Moonlight_Blue_Rose
Summary: Golden eyes slowly open and the duality of deep blue and shining gold pulls him in, takes his breath and leaves him helpless, only to drown in the too bright colors and ever present beauty.
Relationships: Nea D. Campbell & Mana Walker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Long summer days

Cicadas are crying in the distance, around him and next to him, a cacophony of noise encompassing the endless wheat field and when he closes his eyes, he can feel the summer sun warming his cold skin, he can smell the slightly humid air and when he presses closer to Cornelia - her dry bark and welcoming arms. The wind is dancing, ruffling his hair affectionately, singing songs in long forgotten languages, bells and laughter in its voice.

Golden eyes slowly open and the duality of deep blue and shining gold pulls him in, takes his breath and leaves him helpless, only to drown in the too bright colors and ever present beauty. Then he blinks once, twice, and everything is back to normal, cicada cries fading in the back of his mind, colors duller and familiar, and the wind still whispers in his ear. Nea closes his eyes once again and imagines the far too bright glow of gold and he can only see Mana. Mana, his Mana, radiance in his eyes, a wide smile on his lips, long hair falling like a waterfall down his back.

“Nea!”

He looks down and this time the real Mana is in his vision, a beaming smile and liquid gold eyes, dark hair dancing with the wind. The warm air is shimmering, casting a haze-like glow on Mana, as if he is an illusion, and if he reaches out, Nea will lose him forever. He blinks once, twice, and Mana doesn’t disappear. He gets down from the tree and smiles back at him. They walk back together to their home.

Nea wonders how long this will last.


End file.
